El salvador Salvado
by Litty-san
Summary: Hibiya está aún atrapado en el bucle junto a Hiyori, y por fin sabe que es inútil intentar salvarla para que los dos estén vivos, por lo que decide morir en su lugar. Más por desgracia, cuando falló otra vez, el terminó saliendo del bucle y volviendo al mundo, en cambio, Hiyori, quedó atrapada en el Daze.


**El salvador salvado.**

Desperté esta mañana…15 de Agosto, más bien 30 minutos luego del medio día, una tarde calurosa de verano, en donde todo comenzó, en donde el sufrimiento surgió.

Vi alrededor de la ciudad, mientras que a mi lado caminaba Hiyori, mi más preciada amiga, y era la persona que se había apoderado de mi corazón, sin saber cómo…no sabía bien cómo es que sucedió, pero, a veces las cosas eran impredecibles…como lo que está sucediendo.

Hiyori quiso ir al parque luego de un par de compras, estábamos de vacaciones, así que ella deseaba conocer y comprar todo lo que se encontraba en cualquier lugar de las tiendas y de la ciudad más a fondo. Decidimos descansar en el pequeño parque que nos encontramos, ambos sentándonos en los columpios para charlar un rato. Ella tenía entre sus brazos a un gato negro que habíamos encontrado en el camino al parque, me parecía bastante agradable, la verdad. Nuestra conversación no iba más allá de lo normal, nada más que cosas típicas entre chicos de nuestra edad, no recuerdo con exactitud qué fue lo que hablamos, pues ahora mi memoria está impenetrable, no puedo lograr mantener la calma. Ella acariciaba al gato con egoísmo, como si estuviera reclamando al minino como suyo, para mí, este gato era tan solo el signo de una maldición sin final.

Una frase suya, fue lo que llevó a desconcertarme bastante…demasiado, mejor dicho.

-¿Sabes?...Como que odio el verano… -

Ese comentario extravagante me dejó sin palabras, solo la observaba, no sabía que decir, estaba estático en mi lugar. Tan solo me sonrió, como si hubiéramos contado algún chiste sin sentido, olvidar toda la situación era lo mejor para borrar dudas…para eliminar de mi mente aquel comentario tan enigmático.

Este pequeño "amigo" se escapó de entre sus blancos brazos. Corrió con celeridad para poder atrapar al minino, más la perdí de vista, así que avancé con rapidez tras de ella, terminando en frente de un paso peatonal. Allí se encontraba Hiyori, cargando al gato nuevamente, suspiré aliviado. Pronto, el semáforo cambió a un rojo intenso, así que le hablé:

-¡Eh!, ¡Hiyori, sal rápido de allí antes de q…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi advertencia, de la nada, un camión apareció, impactando contra ella con ferocidad, el gato, ese maldito minino, salió ileso…después de todo, el egoísta era ese maldito felino, pero no podía culparlo, por más que quisiera luchar contra él, era inútil.

Pronto fijé mi vista en el cuerpo de Hiyori que colapsaba con rapidez, su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado completamente, el preciado brazalete que cuidaba con tanta cautela (al ser un regalo de su hermana), se había salido de su lugar, cayendo a la par con su mano lívida, rompiéndose a la mitad, quedé turbado por aquel espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, mis manos temblaban, al igual que mis piernas, y mis ojos desbordaban lágrimas. Aún no puedo entender… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este mundo es tan cruel?

-H-Hiyori…-

No podía decir nada más allá que su preciado nombre, veía su cuerpo, que cada vez palidecía más, y el charco de sangre se hacía cada vez más amplio…comenzaba a asfixiarme, cada vez el aire era más pesado. El metálico olor del líquido carmesí se mezclaba con su dulce aroma…me ahogaba en lágrimas, en mi propio aire. Sólo balbuceos salían de mi boca, que me ahogaban más y me prohibían poder pasar algo por la garganta, tan solo…hace un momento, yo…estaba hablando con ella, y ahora, veía su cuerpo inerte, que estaba siendo tragado por la muerte. No…no… ¡esto no tiene que ser real! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!

_ Aunque no seas capaz de creerlo…todo esto…es real…_

Escuché una voz burlesca…reía despacio, pero con malicia, me quedé allí, solo buscaba con la vista, pero lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo ensangrentado y al gato maldito…algo más…nada. Aún escuchaba esa risa…como si estuviera tan cerca de mí, pero no podía ser visto, ¿se trataría de mi sombra, acaso? Corrí hacia donde se encontraba Hiyori, aun observando ese cuerpo ensangrentado, sin poderme explicar esto…sin poder encontrar una razón para lo sucedido…abrazándola, dándole un susurro de despedida.

-Y-Yo…..te amo…-

Susurré, como si esperara que me escuchara de alguna parte, aún temblaba, tan solo era atacado por la confusión, todo había sucedido tan rápido, hace un minuto atrás, estábamos tan bien juntos pero este mundo…esta crueldad ¿por qué? Hiyori…yo no quiero, no quiero perderte…quiero estar a tu lado…por favor.

Pronto, todo se desvaneció, veía como el azul resplandeciente del cielo, rápidamente se tornaba oscuro, mientras que estuve escuchando el estruendoso sonido de una cigarra, que acompañaba a este ambiente muerto.

Desperté, estaba en mi cama. El sudor frío recorría mi frente. Exaltado. Siendo comido por la confusión y el terror. Vi todo, estaba en mi habitación…confundido, vi mi celular, era 14 de Agosto, mediodía con 4 minutos. Escuché una voz familiar, era la de una cigarra, se escuchaba fuerte, me hizo recordar las escenas más abominables que tuve en ese "sueño", aún no podía asegurarme de si realmente era realidad o ficción.

Salí corriendo de mi hogar, en búsqueda de ese parque que veía en mis recuerdos. Allí estaba, sana y salva, di un suspiro de alivio, pero seguía perturbado, no podía concentrarme nada más que en esos pensamientos horrorosos de aquel sueño.

-Hiyori, bueno, ¿sabes?, Tuve un extraño sueño anoche…en donde ambos estábamos en este mismo parque y…-

No terminé de contar mi relato, pues estaba a punto de ver como ella se iba a alejar tras el gato, la imagen de su cadáver apareció en mi mente, haciéndome agarrarla de la muñeca, y detener su camino, ella me miró sorprendida ante esto, yo tan solo bajé la cabeza, sin poder determinar cuál era la realidad y cual no.

-¿Y si mejor volvemos a casa?-

Por fortuna, aceptó mi propuesta, y pude sentirme bastante mejor, caminaba aún pensativo sobre lo que había sucedido en mi sueño. Paramos ante el paso peatonal, pues la luz estaba en el carmín intenso que marcó el final de la vida de Hiyori.

Con la cabeza gacha, pensaba en el porqué del sueño tan extraño que tuve. Pero unos gritos de advertencia, de terror y asombro a la vez, me sacaron de mis pensamientos, la multitud estaba apuntando al cielo, gritando con pavor, en cuanto miré hacia arriba, unas enormes barras de hierro caían con velocidad, atravesando su cuerpo, o más bien perforándolo, en frente de mí, tal vez solo un centímetro me salvaba de morir también…no otra vez…no de nuevo, ¿por qué?

-¡HIYORI!-

El grito desgarrador llenaba el espacio de silencio que había luego de la gran caída, como si de pronto la multitud se había desvanecido. Otra vez, caí de rodillas ante el cuerpo ensangrentado, llorando y pidiéndome una explicación para todo esto, para cada cosa que veía ante mis ojos, no quiero perderla, no quiero verla irse…debo buscar la forma de salvarla…de salvarnos a ambos…ahora estoy consciente, que no hay solo una cosa que puede terminar con su existencia…sino de todo, cualquier cosa inesperada podría tomarnos por sorpresa y tragarnos en un minuto, ¿por qué el mundo nos jugaba esta broma tan cruel?...Ni si quiera puedo creer que esto sea una "broma" nada más. Nuevamente, la voz llena de desdicha, volvía a susurrarme, jugaba con mi mente…me debilitaba.

_ Esto no es nada más que la realidad…_

Un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, tan solo veía como mis lágrimas marcaban su paso por el charco de sangre, quería buscar la forma…la forma de lograr salvarte de una vez…Hiyori, ya no quiero que mueras…no quiero que estés lejos…

Nuevamente, despertar, y buscar una forma, y otra, y otra, y cada vez más intentos para poder salvarte, pero, todo, pero todo es inútil.

Solo te veo morir ante mis ojos, ver tu piel desgarrada o las perforaciones en tu cuerpo, caídas, golpes, lesiones, solo más y más destrucción para ella… ¿es que acaso no podía ser evitado?

Ya no lo podía entender…no sabía que podía hacer, cada vez más, otra vez y nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas. Esa sonrisa tuya, ¿no puede ser conservada por siempre? Tan solo, veo más muerte, el aroma metálico de la sangre ya se ha vuelto parte de mi esencia y el sonido de las cigarras la única melodía que me acompañaba.

* * *

Si no podemos salvarnos ambos…entonces…prefiero morir en tu lugar…ya no soporto, no soporto más esto, no puedo seguir viendo esta sangre salpicada, tu sangre, sentir como todo se desmorona nuevamente, quiero detenerlo y si hay otra forma, lo haré.

Salté a la calle, te empujé a un lado, entonces, el camión a mí me atropelló, vi tus ojos confundidos y llenos de sorpresa y a la vez espanto, hundiéndose en lágrimas, gritando contra esta injusticia…preferiría mil veces verte de esa forma que muriendo ante mis ojos, sin importar qué, yo te salvaré Hiyori.

No importa cuántas veces tenga que morir, no importa si este ciclo nunca termina, no me interesa cuanto me duela terminar con mi existencia una y otra vez…pero yo, no quiero verte morir nunca más, por favor, no te extingas…no te vayas, nunca más, no podría perdonarme el verte muerta ante mis ojos

-Tal vez sea un poco tarde para decirlo…pero yo…Te amo…-

Fue lo que dije luego de más de milésima vez haber muerto ante sus ojos, siempre le sonreía, para mostrarle que todo iba a estar bien, que todo iba bien…con tal de solo verla viva, estaría bien para mí. Sus ojos llorosos hacían que mi corazón se retorciera, pero, lo único que hacía era verla con una sonrisa, era doloroso, realmente doloroso este tipo de "bucle" sin fin, ¿por qué no podemos ser salvados ambos? Esa pregunta siempre rondó en mi mente, siempre.

* * *

Ahora, estoy de rodillas ante un lugar completamente vacío, no sé porque, no sé cómo es que de pronto todo se volvía tan deslumbrante para quedar en nada.

Observo todo con los ojos llorosos…Hiyori… ¿por qué no estás…aquí? Extiendo mi mano hacia la nada, buscando alguna respuesta a mi confusión, vi todo lo que podía observar, nada, absolutamente nada. Hiyori… ¿dónde? ¿Dónde estás?

Lo último que puedo recordar es su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que se clavó en mi pecho para no salir jamás, buscar, buscar, no importa cuanto lo haga, no puedo ver a su silueta ni a lo lejos… ¿Cómo se detuvo esto? ¿Y por qué?, tan solo…había caído en la conclusión que no podíamos ser salvados, que no serviría de nada intentar salvarnos, nunca terminaría…pero aun así, seguía salvando a Hiyori, y la última vez que la vi, fue cuando fallé, estando con este mismísimo pensamiento. No quiero creer, que este mundo sea tan malvado, tan pequeño y tramposo. Que me prohíba poder estar con ella, que sea tan injusto, tan solo observar ese despojo de humanidad que me había tocado presenciar. Ya…ya no era el mismo, para nada.

Con ojos vacíos, de vuelta pude sentir la acera que estaba cálida por efecto del sol, sus deslumbrantes y aburridos rayos llegaban directo a mis ojos, intentaba observar más, pero no podía moverme…solo sentía pasos y voces, sonidos y más sonidos. Me perturbaban.

-"Hiyo…Hiyo…Hiyori…"- Pensaba, tan solo su nombre pasaba por mi mente. Luego de esto, miles y miles de imágenes, de cada una de las tragedias, sangre, sangre y más sangre, horrores humanos, inimaginables para cualquier persona, tan solo mandé un grito interno, para rogar a todos poder volver a verla…-"Por favor…Hiyori…vuelve…vuelve…"- Estos ruegos no servían de nada, por más que pidiera, pidiera y pidiera, no podría conseguirlo, pero seguía haciéndolo.

-"Hiyori… ¡TAN SOLO VUELVE!... ¡SOLO QUIERE VERTE OTRA VEZ!, no te alejes…"-

Tan solo lancé ese grito interno, rogándole a la crueldad misma, que me la devolviera, aunque fuera imposible…no podría seguir avanzando en este mundo sin ella…no podría. Se supone que yo iba salvarla…no quería ser salvado por ella.

* * *

Hola!, bueno, este es mi primer one-shot (porque solo he echo fanfics, y bueno...no salen para nada bien xD) de HibiHiyo, no me salió como esperaba, pero me gustó un poco, espero que a ustedes también:33

Esto...que más? ummm~~ ah, si, Acepto opiniones y críticas, preferiría que fueran constructivas y no destructivas...porque yo ya había dejado de escribir por frustración y ese tipo de críticas y este es mi regreso, y mi llegada a Fanfiction ^^ espero poder seguir escribiendo más...y...eso:3


End file.
